


The Lady and Lucifer

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Forgiveness, Gen, Hell, Prayer, Religion, Temptation, some sort of hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Sierra is dead.As her body now hosts a demon, she finds herself just outside the gates of Hell.Once there, she finds that Satan himself is waiting.And he has a proposal for her.
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Lady and Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a story that's kinda religion-centric, Christian/Catholic because episode 6 centered around that, but it's more about vengeance and the temptation to take it.

_Saint Michael the Archangel  
_ _Be our protection from the wickedness,  
_ _and banish this evil._

It still echoes in my mind. What happened? What did Matt do to me? Why did he do this?!? Did he betray me? Did Joey betray me by inviting me here? Is it their faults that I’m here? Speaking of which, where even am I? I can barely see a thing! All I can hear are screams and it smells horrific. And all I can feel are anger and fear.

“Oh my God, Oh my God.”

 **_There is no God here, my dear._ ** ****

What was that?

A figure with torn black wings steps out from the gates of Hell.

 **_Sierra Furtado, I have been expecting you._ ** ****

_Saint Michael the Archangel  
_ _Be our protection from the wickedness,  
_ _and banish this evil._

I don’t have a good feeling about this guy. I don’t know who he is, but I have a bad feeling about him.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

I am trembling in my shoes. I’m still in my clothing from Joey’s party and I still feel the fear I felt from the exorcism.

**_I go by many names. Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, but I am most commonly known as the Devil himself. And as for your second question, I prefer to say that I wish…..to have you beside me for all eternity._ **

Okay….so the Devil, as in The Devil with a capital “D,” is speaking to me. And he…..wants me beside him?

“What….what do you mean by that?”

It takes so long for him to answer that I feel an eternity pass me by. Then he lets out this, like, really scary laugh.

 **_Why, it’s quite plain and simple, my dearest Sierra. I wish to make you my queen._ ** ****

_Saint Michael the Archangel  
_ _Be our protection from the wickedness,  
_ _and banish this evil._

I’m….pretty sure I’m hallucinating and still praying to Saint Michael. Why would the Devil want anyone to be his queen? Why does he want _me_ to be his queen?!

“Why…..why me?”

Oh my God! He’s approaching me. He’s got this billowing cape on. It makes me feel like this…..tiny bunny rabbit in the presence of a rabid fox.

**_Because you are not supposed to be tortured for eternity. You were only sent here because that woman’s demon had pushed your soul out of your human body when that idiot failed to read the directions and placed the rosary upon your neck. His lack of consideration for you was what cost you your life. And that other bumbling idiot was the one who endangered your life by inviting you here, not even considering that you would be endangered._ **

“So….I’m not supposed to have gone to Hell?”

I’m a little confused.

 **_That is correct, my dear. Your soul was pushed here by a demonic force. Such a sacrifice should be rewarded, not punished._ ** ****

And then he pulls something out from behind him. It’s a shining, shimmering tiara made of, what looks to be, real gems. It’s….gorgeous, but I still have a bad feeling.

 _Saint Michael the Archangel  
_ _Be our protection from the wickedness,  
_ _and banish this evil._

But still…..those jewels……they’re hypnotic. No, like actually. I feel like I’m being pulled into a trance. Is….is he doing something to my head?

But…..the jewels…..so pretty……

**_You like what you see, don’t you?_ **

I nod, almost hypnotically.

“It’s…..beautiful….very beautiful…”

**_Very beautiful indeed, almost as beautiful as you are. This tiara can be yours, along with so many more glimmering jewels._ **

“J….Jewels…..?”

 **_Yes, my dear. Jewels of all sorts. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, opals, pearls, aquamarines, garnets, topaz, any jewel you can imagine is here._ ** ****

“Every…..single……jewel….”

 **_Yes. All of this can be yours, if you agree to become my queen._ ** ****

“Your…….queen……” ****

 **_I shall make you the happiest of any demonic entity in Hell. The finest clothes, the most delectable dishes, the most luxurious castle. You will have demons bending to your every whim whenever and wherever you are. They will love you, they will adore you, they will worship you. The very ground you walk upon they shall kiss. In your wake they shall grovel and beg for you to even glance upon them. They will wish to die a thousand deaths for you._ ** ****

**_And upon my honor, you shall have eternal protection from the suffering and torment of Hell. You will have eternal protection from any demonic possessions and the pain a demon can inflict, even my own. Should anyone even_ ** **_think_ ** **_of harming so much as a hair on your lovely little head, they will suffer the terror and torment of a thousand deaths and more._ ** **_Then when we usurp Heaven, you will have even more. The most beautiful flowers, angels at your feet, wishing they could be you. We will create our own paradise together. Anything you could wish for, it all shall be yours. A single word, my dear, and whatever it is shall be yours._ **

**_And just think. Think of the power. Think of the authority. Think of the luxury. And the chance to seek vengeance on those who tormented you tonight. When you and I are married, you can make that Professor idiot and that blundering Savant suffer the way they made you suffer, as much as you like for as long as you like in any way you like. I shall give you the power to twist and warp their bodies into the most torturous ways, wrack their minds with the most maddening of diseases, tarnish their souls with the darkest depths of despair. Make them suffer. Make them pay._ **

**_You, my sweet Queen Sierra, will never want for anything ever again._ **

Okay.

Not gonna lie,

that _does_ sound amazing.

I kinda want to say yes. Like, I’d get to be treated like royalty. He said I’d get amazing clothes. He has jewels. He could probably buy out Coco Chanel, Gucci, _and_ Louis Vitton all at once with a single jewel. He could probably buy the _companies_ with a single jewel. I could have everything I ever wanted and more!

But wait……isn’t the reason I died _because_ of demons?

Or….is it because of Joey and Matt? It’s them, right? It has to be.

 _Saint Michael the Archangel  
_ _Be our protection from the wickedness,  
_ _and banish this evil._

But then something flashes in my head.

Joey? This was….when we buried Justine, right?

_“I am so sorry that you guys got invited and messed up in this, but please do not put me in this coffin.”_

He sounds truly upset. Did….did Joey not know this whole thing was going to happen?

Now another flash. And it’s someone different.

It’s….it’s Matt. Is this just after he killed me? Why does he look so……upset?

 _“Sierra, I’m so sorry,”_ his voice is all echoey.  
_“I did this wrong.”_

He…..he did it….wrong? What did the Devil say about him? His lack of consideration for me cost me my life? But….he looks so genuinely upset, and he sounds really upset as well.

_Did…..did they both just make mistakes? Did they not mean to hurt me?_

That seems to be what I’m seeing and hearing.

Is it really worth putting my soul in a position of power?

Is it really worth it to torment them when they die?

All for their mistakes?

No. I can’t do it.

“No,” I tell him.  
“I’m not gonna marry you to torture my friends. You told me that they didn’t have any consideration for me, but that’s not like them. They didn’t want me or anyone else to die. I’m choosing to forgive them.”

I'm not sure if that was a mistake or not, but he seems to think so.

 **_Why, you ungrateful, little wench! I offer you an entire kingdom and you turn it down because of some stupid mortals?_ ** ****

Now is the time I say it aloud. I drop to my knees.

“Saint Michael the Archangel,” I pray loudly.  
“Be our protection from the wickedness,  
and banish this evil.”

Oh God, he’s closing in on me.

 **_I will make sure you die the most painful deaths over and over. I shall teach you a lesson for defying me!_ ** ****

“Saint Michael the Archangel,” I pray loudly.  
“Be our protection from the wickedness,  
and banish this evil.”

**_No one can save you now! Not even your God can save you now! Your soul is damned to Hell for all eternity!_ **

“Saint Michael the Archangel,” I pray loudly.  
“Be our protection from the wickedness,  
and banish this evil!”

I have to end this anger and wrath for good, even if my soul goes down in flames in the end, it will be even worse if I don’t say this.

“Matt, Joey, wherever you are,” I cry out, tears falling down my face.  
“I know you didn’t mean to endanger me or anyone else. You didn’t know what you were getting yourselves into. I forgive you for your mistakes! God, help me!”

The Devil lunges for me and I brace myself……

Wait…..

I don’t feel anything.

A warm light envelops me. I look up to see an angel in a glowing white light, it’s the same one I’m in.

 _“Begone, Satan,”_ he says calmly.  
_“This child is not yours.”_

The Devil does not look happy.

 **_She arrived in my domain. Her soul belongs to me!_ ** ****

_“She made a sacrifice for her friends’ lives, one that had a demon send her here. Did you not say that such a sacrifice should not be punished?”_

He seems at a loss for words. Good. I don’t like the Devil.

 **_Mark my words, Michael. Heaven shall one day be mine!_ ** ****

To my absolute relief, he disappears. I turn to the angel.

“You…..you saved me. But why? Who are you?”

_“Precious child, I am the angel you prayed to since you helped to free the woman from her torment.”_

“So….you’re Saint Michael? But….your name is _Saint_ Michael.”

He smiles at me.

_“Yes, I understand your confusion. The Lord shall have answers for you. As for your first statement, I did not save you. You saved yourself. The Lord sent me when you had chosen to cast out your anger towards Matthew and Joseph and forgive them.”_

“So…..they really didn’t know…..”

And then, I’m just a mess of hugs and tears.

“Thank you! I thought I was a goner.”

He hugs me back.

_“Do not worry, Sierra. You are a child of God. You will be safe in Heaven. There will be no more pain or suffering, and you will see wonders the likes of which no mortal can explain. There are also some friends who wish to see you again.”_

I gasp.

“Justine. Glozell. Shane. Andrea.”

He nods.

_“Let us go, child. There is much for you to see. And He is gladly waiting your arrival.”_

He grabs my hand gently, and I feel myself floating up. This relief just washes over me when I get out of Hell, and especially when we get inside of Heaven. I’m safe.

_I’m finally safe._


End file.
